The 4 brothers
by machomatthew29350
Summary: SkyDoesMinecraft, PewDiePie, Chuggaaconroy and Matthew. Follow them as they meet new people[you guys and girls] and go on adventures. This story has Action, Adventure, Romance, Hardships and a lot more so be prepared for ups and downs. Have your popcorn and soda?Great let's go.
1. Chapter 1

What** if** **SkyDoesMinecraft have three brothers and what if they didn't know either.**

**And if they were connected to story of 4 brothers and there friends.**

* * *

><p><span>Matthew's[my own] POV<span>

''HaHa,'' Joe laughed,'' you got your food all over yourself!'' I tripped on a seat and and his pose kept laughing while some of my friends helped me.

''You okay Matt?'' Johnny asked and I nodded, Johnny was my bestist friend in the world. He was the first person to greet me when I moved there.

*Flashback*

''And this is your teacher .'' she said and left after giving the folder. There were 2 desks together in rows.

''Here you can sit next to Jonathan.''she said pointing to a kid with some what long hair.

''Hi my friends call me Johnny.'' he said smiling

*At the end of the day*

''Here's my number I gotta go I walk home.'' Johnny said

''I-I w-w-walk h-home t-t-to.''I stuttered

''Cool I can see where your house is and you can see where my house is.''Johnny said we started walking home.

''Can I call you JD?'' I asked

''Sure and I'll call you M&M.'' JD said smiling then we saw each others houses and since then we are still best friends.

*Flashback Over*

''Matt let's go and get u some clean clothes dude.'' Zane said Zane is my 2nd bestist friend in the just moved this year.

SkyDoesMinecraft's POV

I was playing minecraft w/ Team Craft then my screen went black.

''Are your screens black to?'' I asked

''Yes.''

''Yay.''Then I heard this voice

**''SkyTheKid you have three other brothers two have minecraft but one has never heard or seen minecraft.''**

''Did you guys hear that?''

''Yay I heard it I can't believe u have three other brothers and one has never heard of minecraft.'' Dedlox said every one agreed.

''Well what should I do?'' I asked

''Did you really just ask that,''sundee said,'' it's obvious that you should try to find them.''

**'' By the way one of your brothers lives in San Paolo, Italy. Ones in Atlanta,Georgia and one in Sugarloaf, Pennsylvania number seven house youngest one there and they are all male.''**

''At least we know now so see u guys when I get back I guess.'' I said then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on 4 Brothers we will find out what happens to Sky, Pewds, Chuggaa and me till next time chow:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everybody follow fav and ask for more if you want to be a person we meet in minecraft tell me :<br>**

**Age:**

**What u look like:**

**what items you have[No Diamonds yet]:**

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys next time. Oh and by the way when you guys start follow, fav, and telling me what you look like I will make the 2nd chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:Sky, Pewds and Chuggaa

**Last time in The 4 Brothers:**

**Matthew was being bullied.**

**Chuggaaconroy was playing Xenode Blade[Didn't feel like putting it in]**

**PewDiePie thought everything was perfect.**

**Sky found out that he had 3 other brothers.**

**Now****Chapter 2: Sky,Pewds and Chuggaa**

* * *

><p><span>SkyDoesMinecraft's POV<span>

I finally made it to San Paolo, Italy and as soon as I got there I went to his house on taquita avenue. I called the mysterious person then I knocked on the door.

''I'll get it!'' I heard someone yell

''Hello?'' he asked

''Hi I'm Adam and I have a message for you here on my phone.'' I said giving him my phone putting it on speaker.

**''Felix you have** **3 brothers and one is this you need to go to Atlanta,Georgia for the 3rd brother then Sugarloaf,PA in the U.S.''**

''Marzia,''He come here.''She came.

''Marzia please meet my oldest brother Adam.''

''Hi I'm Felix's girlfriend.''

''I hate to interrupt but we have to get to Atlanta,Georgia.''

''Okay let's go.''

*Another 18 hours*[cluding taxi ride to his house]

I already called the person and knocked on the door and he came out.

''Hi we have a message for you.'' I said giving him my phone putting it on speaker.

**''Emile you have 3 brothers one is Adam and the other one is must go to Sugarloaf,Pennsylvania and get your youngest brother.'**

''Well let's go get him.''Emile said

*Meanwhile in another world*

''I'm so close to getting my **BROTHERS** back.''

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter<p>

What will happen next

Who is the mysterious person.

Will the brothers stop he/she or will it be the end of all worlds.

Find out next time in The...4...Brothers!

* * *

><p>Hi guys tell me how you like it and remember to follow and favorite me see you guys next<p> 


End file.
